Como un Volcán
by Kira.Uchiha
Summary: Cuando se desatan la venganza, los secretos y la pasión, no se puede prever lo que ocurrirá…Sakura no podía seguir con una relación en la que sólo participaba su cuerpo y que le estaba rompiendo el corazón… Pero el trato que había hecho con el magnate siciliano Sasuke Uchiha sólo incluía sexo, y cuando eso dejó de ser suficiente para Sakura, Sasuke decidió acabar con la relación
1. Prólogo

Declaración: Tanto los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, los personajes le pertenecen a _Masashi Kishimoto_ y la historia es del Libro "Como un Volcán" de Jane Porter. Es una adaptación del Libro.

Como un volcán.  
Prólogo:  
Ahora ella estaba durmiendo con el enemigo. Con los puños apretados y los músculos en tensión, Sasuke observó a Sakura, su mujer, su amante, aceptar la mano de Neji Hyuga para apearse del lujoso automóvil deportivo que acababa de detenerse delante de la puerta principal de la residencia familiar de los Uchiha en el pueblo siciliano de fascinado y asqueado, Sasuke vio cómo Neji rodeaba posesivamente la cintura femenina con el brazo y le rozaba ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, susurrándole algo. Sasuke tragó saliva y sintió el amargo sabor a bilis en la garganta.

«No debería sorprenderle», se dijo para sus adentros. «Las mujeresson tan traicioneras como los hombres».«O incluso más».

Pero Sakura nunca le pareció del tipo de mujer deseosa de burlarse deun hombre. Sakura había sido diferente.¿O no? A Sasuke le ardían las entrañas. Era como si hubiera ingerido un litrode ácido que le estaba corroyendo por dentro.¿Por qué había pensado que ella era diferente? ¿La conocía deverdad? Y al revés, ¿ella lo conocía a él?La puerta de su estudio se abrió. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, ydespués una mano delicada se posó en su espalda.

—Ha llegado Ino, su hermana pequeña, que contraía matrimonio ese fin de semana, y estaba preparándose para la celebración en honor de los novios que tendría lugar aquella misma tarde.

—Ha traído a una de sus conquistas con él —continuó Ino, en elmismo tono bajo y furioso

—. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte esto? ¿A mamá?¿A todos nosotros? ¿Qué clase de hombre es?

Sasuke curvó los labios mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, perosus ojos no estaban en Neji, sino en Saskura, en los altos tacones de aguja,la blusa de encaje negro, el corte de la elegante falda negra de punto quecubría las piernas más bellas y perfectas que había visto en su vida. Sasuke conocía perfectamente aquellas tres años habían sido suyas, las había separado y saboreado,las había sentido rodeándole la cintura mientras la poseía y la hacía completamente suya. Y la había hecho suya muchas, muchas veces en los últimos dos añosy medio que habían estado juntos.  
Sakura había sido la amante ideal, la querida perfecta, hasta querompió el acuerdo que había entre los dos. Y entonces él hizo lo que habían acordado hacer. Irse, continuar con su vida lejos de ella. Ahora parecía que ella también había continuado con la suya. Y lo peor era que la había rehecho con Hyuga, su acérrimo enemigo. Sasuke miró a su hermana Ino, con una expresión que ocultaba más querevelaba.

—¿Qué clase de hombre es? —repitió la pregunta de su hermana—. Ya conocemos la respuesta. Un traidor.—Un cerdo —lo interrumpió Adriana, con rabia.—Y un ladrón —concluyó él, con voz fría. Abajo, Neji y Sakura estaban subiendo los escalones de piedra antigua de la entrada principal.—Lo odio —le dijo Ino, acercándose a su hermano

— Lo odio. Lo odiaré siempre por lo que le hizo. Sasuke se volvió y le tomó la cara entre las manos:

—No merece la pena, cielo.

—Pero tú sí —dijo su hermana, tensándose. Sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar.

— Tú eres Sasuke, mi hermano mayor y mi héroe desde siempre.

Por un momento, Sasuke no pudo respirar. Sintió una fuerte presiónen el pecho, los pulmones apretados, y todo a su alrededor se oscureció.No podía ver, ni pensar, ni sentir. En ese momento no había pasado, nifuturo, ni presente. Sólo oscuridad, la oscuridad que se asienta dentro del corazón de los hermano mayor, mi héroe. Las palabras inocentes de su hermanapenetraron la oscuridad que lo envolvía .Poco a poco, la presión del pecho se relajó y sus pulmones se llenaronde aire. La oscuridad desapareció y Sasuke pudo reír.

—Ya no quedan héroes, Ino. Sólo hombres. Ino se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a la cara, con los ojos todavíahúmedos por las lágrimas.

—Te equivocas. Tú eres siciliano. Uno de los grandes —le aseguró la joven. Y con un beso en el mentón, se colgó de su brazo—. Ven, vamos a mi fiesta. Te necesito a mi lado para celebrarlo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Espero y esta adaptación sea de su agrado. Soy nueva en esto ;D

Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto es una adaptación del libro " Como un Volcán " de Jane Porter, utilizando los personajes de naruto.

* * *

**Como un Volcán.**  
** Capítulo 1**

—¿De verdad quieres entrar? —preguntó Neji, en tono burlón

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de volver a Roma.

Sakura estaba inmóvil en la imponente escalinata de piedra del palazzo. Tenía que entrar. Tenía que hacerlo. No le quedaba elección.

—En cuanto traspases esas puertas, será demasiado tarde —continuó diciendo Neji, inclinándose hacia ella.

— Una vez dentro de la casa, no creas que podrás volverle atrás.

La mezquindad en los ojos masculinos la repelía. Neji había sido elmejor amigo de Sasuke y también su socio, pero ahora eran enemigos.

—No pienso huir —dijo ella, contemplando la hermosa fachada delpalazzo, la residencia familiar de los Uchiha.

Las esbeltas columnas de piedra que flanqueaban la entrada sostenían un balcón de hierro forjado que se alzaba orgulloso sobre la plaza de estilo medieval de Ortygia, una pequeña ciudad siciliana junto ala costa. Era una mansión impresionante y espectacular.¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? Sasuke era un hombre impresionante y espectacular. Impresionante, espectacular y cruel.

Por un momento, Sakura sólo sintió dolor. Dolor por la pérdida. Aunque ni una décima parte de lo desgarrador que había sido seis meses atrás,cuando se sintió como si Sasuke le hubiera clavado un clavo de hierro ardiendo en el corazón. Entonces respirar le dolí la era una auténtica agonía. Sakura respiró hondo al recordar el infierno en el que se había hundido. Sasuke la había destrozado. Había hecho añicos todo lo hermoso que había dentro de ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ó una oleada de fuego abrasador en las venas. Una oleada mezcla de fuego, rabia, y había amado. Más de lo que jamás creyó poder amar a nadie. Pero para él ella no había significado nada. Sólo había sido un cuerpo que él había utilizado a placer. En su cama. Neji le rozó el brazo.

—Para que esto funcione tiene que creer que estamos juntos, que nuestra relación va en serio.

—Lo creerá —le aseguró ella, tragando saliva.

Neji no le caía bien, pero lo necesitaba. Era su billete para entrar encasa de Sasuke.

—No he venido hasta aquí para irme sin entrar.

—Venga, vamos a repasarlo. ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? —insistió Neji.

—El dieciséis de abril —respondió ella.

—En la entrega de los premios EFFIE. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo durante un romántico fin de semana en las Seychelles, y nos casaremosdentro de seis meses en Padua —dijo él, y estiró la mano para apartarleun mechón dorado de la cara.

— Nunca te perdonará.

Por un momento, Sakura se quedó sin aliento. No podía respirar. No quería que Sasuke la odiara, no quería que la considerara una había sido suya. Le había pertenecido en cuerpo y alma, pero ahora necesitaba cerrar la puerta del pasado y concentrarse en el futuro para poder rehacer su vida sin él.

Sakura se llevó una mano al vientre. Su relación había terminado hacía seis meses, y ella todavía era prácticamente incapaz de funcionar con normalidad. Sabía que así no podía continuar. Estaba agonizando en el trabajo,perdiendo los encargos publicitarios que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado lograr, perdiendo el respeto de sus compañeros de profesión y el de sus clientes. No podía dejar que un corazón destrozado arruinara el resto de su ía llegado el momento de rehacerla y por eso había accedido apresentarse en la boda de la hermana de Sasuke como la prometida de Neji.

—No importa. Sólo quiero paz. —dijo ella.

Sakura había pasado los últimos seis meses tratando de aceptar que Sasuke y ella habían terminado para siempre. Habían sido los seis meses más horribles que hubiera podido imaginar, e incluso después de superarel dolor físico, Sasuke no dejaba de estar constantemente presente en su mente.

Llevaba seis meses sin él, y parecían como seis años. En todo aquel tiempo, no hubo ni una llamada, ni una tarjeta, ni una palabra. Él simplemente desapareció de su vida. ¿Y por qué no?Ella sólo había sido su querida, y nunca le había pedido nada más que sexo. Bruscamente, Sakura echó a andar y terminó de subir la amplia escalinata que conducía a las inmensas puertas de madera de la mansiónde piedra. Segundos más tarde, éstas se abrieron y el mayordomo los hizopasar a un magnífico salón situado a la derecha.

—En horabuena, Sakura. Lo has hecho.

Ahora ya no había tiempo para arrepentimientos. Neji mantenía el brazo alrededor de su cintura, y ella, mientras contemplaba admirada los techos pintados en tonos dorados, azules y rosas del salón, se dio cuentade la estupidez que había cometido.¿Por qué había elegido enterrar definitivamente su amor por Sasuke de forma tan trágica y melodramática? Tenía que haberlo enterrado sola, porque él nunca la amó.

Sasuke adoraba su cuerpo, eso sí pero nada más. Aunque ella sólo fue totalmente consciente de la brutal realidad cuando, seis meses antes, se había atrevido a decirle, apenas en un susurro, que necesitaba más. Y cuando Sasuke respondió en un rugido malhumorado:  
«¿Más? ¿Hasdicho más?»

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La conocida voz a su espalda provocó un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke. Sakura se tensó, y se volvió lentamente hacia la voz, el cuerpo caliente y helado a la vez. Desde el principio había sido consciente de Sasuke como pura energía, como una fuerza vital que la dominaba por completo. Sasuke. Impecablemente vestido, en un traje negro que le quedaba como sólo un traje italiano podía quedar, y una camisa y corbata verde salvia que no hacían más que acentuar el tono blanco de la piel, los cabellos negros y las facciones marcadas.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. El deseo era casi tan intenso como el dolor que se apoderó de su corazó apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Lo había echado muchísimo demenos. Su cuerpo. Su cara. Todo. Pero sobre todo su cuerpo. Sobre todo la forma de tenderse sobre ella, de sujetarle las muñecas, de abrazarla, de hacerle el que hubo entre ellos fue sexo y pasión, una pasión ardiente,explosiva y embriagadora que la hizo convertirse en su esclava.  
En el salón había más gente, más hombres altos y grandes, pero ninguno con el porte seguro y arrogante de Sasike. Ninguno de los presentes tenía una presencia física tan intensa.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo Neji, llenando el tenso silencio.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí —dijo Sasuke, ignorando por completo a Sakura, cosa que a ella no la sorprendió. Cuando Sasuke tomaba una decisión, no volvía la vista atrás ni se arrepentía.

—Estoy invitado —respondió Neji, alzando la copa de vino congesto burlón.

—No por mi familia.

—No —dijo Neji, con una sonrisa. — por la del novio. Mi padre y el padre de Sai se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué vas a hacerahora? ¿Cancelar la boda? —le desafió el recién llegado.

—No, sólo tendré que deshacerme discretamente de ti —respondió Sasuke, con los dientes apretados.

— No será difícil.—Con tus contactos desde luego que no.

—Si tuviera contactos con la mafia como insinúas, ya no estarías aquí —dijo Sasuke, en tono amenazador. Entonces volvió la cabeza y clavó los ojos negros en Sakura.

— Y habría sabido de ti —añadió suavemente, en un tono aterciopelado cargado de amenaza.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo y dio un vuelco cuando la mirada dura de Sasuke se posó en ella. Vio cómo él la estudiaba con detenimiento, y se dio cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía.¿Por qué había tomado la decisión de ir? Ahora veía con total claridadque nunca podría haber paz entre ellos. Nunca podría poner un punto final definitivo a sus sentimientos por él. Ella lo había amado con toda su alma, pero él a ella no. El recuerdo era como un cuchillo afilado que le perforaba el alma. ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado tan pronto?.

—Os acompañaré a la puerta —dijo Sasuke, con dureza, señalando con la mano hacia la entrada.

—Siento desilusionarte, amigo mío —respondió Neji, pasando el brazo por el hombro de Sakura y besándola en la sien — pero no vamos aninguna parte. Sakura y yo nos quedamos.

—Es la boda de mi hermana —respondió Sasuke, furioso.

—Qué romántico, ¿eh?—dijo burlón Neji.

Pero Sasuke no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Sólo tenía ojos para Sakura, y su expresión era tan dura, tan peligrosa que Sakura respiró hondo y se recordó que debía ser valiente.

—¿De verdad estás con él?—dijo Sasuke.

—¿Algún problema? —dijo Neji, apretando a Sakura contra él.

—No te he preguntado a ti —respondió Sasuke, sin dejar de mirar alos ojos de Sakura.— Quiero oírselo a ella.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Sakura, con la boca completamente seca y e lcorazón latiéndole con fuerza. — Tú me abandonaste, si no recuerdo mal.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron, pero no era una sonrisa agradable.

—Pero, ¿por qué Hyuga, Sakura? ¿Por qué él?.

—Porque sabía que te pondría furioso —dijo ella, con una descarada sonrisa, ocultando el dolor que envolvía su corazón.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que superar lo que sentía con él y recuperar su vida y su confianza de siempre.

— maldijo en voz tan baja, con tanto dolor y rabia en la voz, que Sakura sintió amargas lágrimas de odio en los ojos.

Nunca había oído a Sasuke hablarle con tanto desprecio, y aunque lo había esperado, el insulto fue como un mazazo.

—Zorra —repitió él, con voz áspera, y esta vez Sakura se sintió helada y paralizada por dentro.

Lo vio girar sobre sus talones y alejarse.«Esto no está bien. No puedo hacerlo», pensó, desesperada y presa de pánico, y se sintió otra vez hecha añicos por dentro y escuchó la terrible grieta de dolor que se abría en su repente la cabeza de Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, y sus miradas se encontraron, la de él cargada de odio y desprecio. Desde el principio, Sakura admiró su fiereza, su tenacidad, su capacidad para hacer lo que querí una de las cosas que le atrajo de él al principio, y una de las razonesque la mantuvo a su lado.

—Me lo pagarás —dijo él en voz baja, ajeno a todo excepto a ella.—No creas que no.

No podía creer que aquélla fuera la mujer que había llegado a desea rmás que a ninguna otra, la mujer en la que había confiado con todas susfuerzas. Con una confianza incluso sintiendo toda aquella rabia y desprecio, no pudo evitar sentir el impacto de su suave belleza acaramelada, su aplastante sensualidad, las curvas del cuerpo que también conocía. La blusa negra de encaje moldeaba los senos y la cintura estrecha, y resaltaba los tonos rasacios ( muy exotico, raro y natural) de su pelo y el jade de sus ojos. No necesitaba maquillaje para resaltar su belleza. Tampoco ropas elegantes ni joyas. Ningún accesorio podía hacer a Sakura Haruno más femenina ni más seductora de lo que era.

—No tengo miedo —le espetó ella, apretando con fuerza la copa devino.

Pero Sasuke reparó en la respiración acelerada y los labios entreabiertos, y tuvo el impulso de estirar la mano y acariciar con el pulgar los labios carnosos. Quería sentir su piel, quería hacerla suya otra vez. No podía estar con Neji Hyuga. Neji era basura, mientras que Sakura era… Suya. Su amante. Totalmente había otra manera de pensar en ella. Sakura era suya. Sólo suya.

—Deberías tenerlo —respondió él, recordándolo todo.

El aspecto de Sakura en la cama, su cuerpo bajo el suyo, deseándola insaciablemente, buscándola dos o tres veces por noche, noche trasnoche.

—Te conozco, Sakura.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, sujetando la copa con dedos húmedos por elsudor. Estaba temblando por dentro, destrozada por su cercanía y la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Seguía enamorada de él. Demasiado. Había sido una locura ir allí. Una estupidez. Ahora lo estaba persiguiendo… persiguiendo a Sasuke. Cielos,¿cómo había sido tan inconsciente? Había perdido totalmente el juicio.

—Conoces a la mujer que fui —dijo ella, desafiante—. Pero no a la quesoy.

—¿Has cambiado? —preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Ya no estoy contigo, ¿no?—respondió ella.

Sasuke sonrió, y ella deseó hacer desaparecer aquella presumidasonrisa de los labios.

—Lo estarías si pudieras —murmuró él.

A pesar del elegante atuendo de Sasuke, su aspecto era más de bestia que de hombre. Un jaguar. Un depredador. Y Sakura se sonrojó,sintiéndose atrapada y expuesta por una mentira, porque lo que era cierto era que Sasuke tenía razón. Si él no la hubiera dejado, ella seguiría con él. Ella nunca hubiera podido alejarse de él. No era tan fuerte. Lo necesitaba y lo deseaba demasiado.

—Te odio —dijo ella.

—No me sorprende.—repondió él.

Sakura parpadeó, trató de recuperar la compostura y mantenerse firmey seria. No podía desmoronarse ahora, con Neji escuchando cada palabra y más de cincuenta invitados reunidos en el gran salón del palazzo siciliano, y por eso se volvió hacia Neji y le tocó el brazo.

—¿Vamos a buscar otra copa? —sugirió, sonriendo a su acompañante,para evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos y se derramaran por sus mejillas.

—Si tienes sed. Hyuga estará encantado de ir a buscarte algo de beber —respondió Sasuke.—Tú y yo aún no hemos terminado.

Sakura apenas le dirigió una breve mirada de losayo.—Me temo que sí.

—Olvidas que ésta es mi casa —le recordó Sasuke, dando un paso hacia ella—. Has invadido mi hogar, has violado mi intimidad. No creasque estas agresiones no tienen un precio.

—Dime cuál es ese precio —respondió ella, furiosa con él, furiosaconsigo misma.

Todo el pasado se hizo presente en un segundo. Todos los recuerdos de entonces, de amor y de soledad, del precipitado viaje al hospital a medianoche, del intenso dolor, y la desgarradora sensación de pérdida yvacío.

—¿Necesitáis un momento a solas? —preguntó Neji, solícito de repente, hipócritamente inocente.— Iré a buscar unas copas.

—Excelente idea —respondió Sasuke, adelantándose al rechazo de ella.

Neji no perdió ni medio segundo y se alejó.

—Tu prometido no parece muy dispuesto a protegerte —dijo Sasuke siguiendo con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre que había sido su socio y su amigo y que ahora era su peor enemigo.

Sakura también lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba, y sintió la debilidad de su cuerpo, las piernas que le flaqueaban y apenas lograban sostenerla.

—Quizá porque sabe que no representa ninguna amenaza.

—Sabes tan poco,cara—dijo Sasuke, con una amarga sonrisa—, queda miedo. Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué has venido?.

—Ya te lo he dicho…

—No esa mentira. La verdad. Quiero la verdad.

—¿La verdad?La voz femenina se quebró bajo la dura mirada de los ojos negros que la abrasaban.

* * *

_Gracias a .c y a sasusaku fr por sus reviews y a las demás por tenerme en favoritos y follows, estaré actualizando pronto. cuidence :D_


End file.
